In recent years, with the rapid development of mobile communication technologies, consumers are increasingly using voice-enabled mobile communication devices, such as, portable telephones, handheld game consoles, and laptops. For a miniature loudspeaker as a voice playback device, its design directly affects the voice performance of a mobile communication device product in the related art.
A miniature loudspeaker in the related art includes a frame, and a magnetic path system and a vibration system housed in the frame. The vibration system includes a vibrating diaphragm and a voice coil which drives the vibrating diaphragm to vibrate and generate a sound. As a result of pulling force on the voice coil applied by the two voice coil leads, uneven force is applied to the voice coil in the vibration process, vibration is instable, and voice coil swing is aggravated, thereby affecting vibration of the vibration system, and affecting voice quality of the product.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a novel miniature loudspeaker to solve the above-mentioned technical problem.